Accidents Happen
by QuillsAndSpills
Summary: Does Nico feel jealous of Percy? When they start a fight, things escalate and before they know it they've ended up somewhere they shouldn't be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first ever fanfic! *****trumpet fanfare***

**EDIT: This takes place after The Last Olympian and during the Order of the Phoneix. Forgot to put that. **

**And now, Percy and Nico have something to say to you.**

**Percy: Do I have to?**

**Nico: Yes!**

**Percy: Fine, I'm not owned by Alice, she doesn't own anyone or any ideas cause they're all Rick Riordans. That okay?**

**Nico: It'll do.**

Percy P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the cabin door. It was a very annoying and repetitive banging. Very, very annoying and repetitive. I thought I could just drown whoever was standing outside, but it might have been Annabeth. Soaking your girlfriend in ice-cold water was never the best way to start the morning.

Climbing out of the bunk bed, grabbing Riptide on the way past just in case, I groggily opened up the door. I barely had time to register the fact that Nico was standing there before my arm was grabbed and Nico shadow travelled me away.

We were standing in the woods. Why, I had no idea, but I was beginning to think that the drowning idea was a good one.

"Nico, why in Hades name am I here? It's what, six am?" Nico didn't appear to be listening, but staring intently at a bush.

Without turning round, he managed to whisper "Shut up, and for the hundredth time, my father's name is NOT a curse."

"Yeah, whatever, whatever." I muttered, but I went quiet.

Nico was very interested in this bush, but I was also very interested in my bed. It couldn't have been more than six in the morning, and this iron skin needs a lot of sleep. Like, a LOT.

We stood there for five minutes, in complete silence, before I began to fidget. And that was also when I realised I was standing in just my boxer shorts.

"Nico!" I whispered, trying not to shout. He, of course, ignored me.

"Nico!" Again, no response. I thought we were in the Camp Half Blood woods, but I couldn't be sure.

"Nico, for Hades sake, I'm in my boxers." That caught his attention, but not necessarily in the way I wanted it to. And no, I don't mean that in a disgusting way.

"My…fathers…name…is…not…a…curse!" Nico was struggling to keep his temper.

"I don't care; I just want to know why we're out here." Looking back, saying that was most definitely a mistake.

"You don't care?" Nico was very definitely angry now. Despite the fact he was several years younger than me, I still wasn't keen on the idea of an angry Nico.

Finally taking his eyes off the _very_ intriguing bush, Nico turned round.

"No one cares about my father, do they? Or me? The campers are scared of me, my father isn't even an Olympian." Nico's eyes were blazing now.

"Look, not all the campers are-"

"Yes they are Percy. It's only you, Annabeth and Thalia who don't shrink away when I pass. How do you think that feels? Even the pegasi hate me." He was walking closer to me.

"Nico-"

"Of course, _you _wouldn't know. Great Percy Jackson, who saves the world! Everyone loves you, and then who loves me? Even Bianca's dead, and my father just compares me to her." Nico had his sword out now, and I could feel the power radiating off of it.

"I thought you liked to be-"Hastily, I uncapped Riptide too.

"Alone? Yes, I do, but to come back and have everyone shiver away from me like I'm some sort of MONSTER?" With the last word, Nico lunged.

I blocked his strike, celestial bronze quivering against stygian iron. Again, Nico lunged for me, seemingly forgetting that I was invincible. We began to fight, swords clashing and clanging against each other. I could sense a body of water behind me. If I managed to steer us towards it, I could…

But it appeared Nico knew what I was trying to do. He was fighting me further and further away from the water. I had to get to the water behind me, but how?

Suddenly, Nico disappeared. He reappeared a couple of metres away, and plunged his sword into the ground. Three skeletal warriors clawed their way out of the damp soil.

I thought now might be a good chance to get to the water.

The zombie warriors were making their way towards me, but luckily they were very sluggish and slow. I ran towards the water, quickly realising it was the sea, but soon as I was there the zombies were on me.

The skeletal warriors held Roman gladius's and while they couldn't hurt me, it was still hard work fending off three opponents at once. It was a bit unnerving as well, as they still had little bits of skin clinging to their skulls.

I felt the power of the water behind me, and raising my hands a huge wave built up. I could feel the power, and I crashed it down onto the three zombies. They swirled into grey dust, and Nico walked forwards to take their place.

A tornado of water and dust swirled around us as we began to fight again.

"Nico-" He snarled and slashed at my neck before I could get a sentence out.

He was doing that freaky shadow thing again. I couldn't remember what it was called- that was what Annabeth did- but my shadow began to claw me and was trying to strangle me.

The fight became fiercer. I'd never seen Nico like this before. Sure, he was a moody, grouchy, freaky son of Hades, but seeing him so angry was new.

I was finding it harder and harder to control the hurricane of water around us. The water was a deathly black (pun intended) and I could tell Nico was getting out of his depth too. Then, suddenly

BAM!

**So, please tell me what you think because reviews are my food, I need them to live.**

**Percy: Liar.**

**Any constructive comments are welcome! This hasn't been beta'd, so apologies for any glaring mistakes. Also, can anyone tell me what the shadow thing Nico does is called? Plate of cookies for you if you know.**

**Percy: Liar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and also to FireOfRiptide and Silex Wordweaver for telling me it's called umbrakinesis. Also, for Silex Wordweaver, hopefully this has a more feelings!**

**Hermione: I do not, nor does anyone mentioned in this story from the Harry Potter universe or the Percy Jackson Universe, belong to Alice. **

**Draco: Goody two shoes mudblood.**

**Ron: Hey!**

**Draco: Blood traitor.**

***Sounds of fight breaking out in the background***

Harry P.O.V.

"Ron, try to have at least some emotions!"

"Bloody hell Hermione, I was only joking…"

Ron and Hermione were bickering again and it was only the first day of term. What about, I had no idea, but I didn't want to listen to them anymore. Couldn't they just go out with eac h other and not fight half the time? It gave me an awful headache.

Luckily they shut up as McGonagall stood up to make her speech. Silence rippled across the hall. McGonagall cleared her throat and

BAM!

"HADES!" Someone screamed. What kind of curse word was that?

Suddenly the room was full of a greyish dusty smoke. My first thought was deatheaters, but then I heard clangs, like metal against metal. I could smell seawater. It didn't help that everyone in the hall was panicking and screaming. In particular, Pansy Parkinson seemed to be trying to split everyone's ears.

The smoke began to clear. The source of the attack appeared to be two boys… fighting? Oddly, they weren't using wands, but it was proper hand to hand combat. What kind of wizards were they? Both had swords, but one was black and shard-like, while the other was golden and glowing. And the weirdest thing was that they were suspended in the air on a swirling platform of water and the grey dusty smoke stuff. I noticed grey bones whirling in and out as well. But they weren't using wands! It was pretty scary.

They weren't just fighting with the swords- one was controlling the water, making it flock around the younger boy, while the other was making his shadow strangle his opponent. I saw Hermione staring at them, whispering about "incredibly powerful…our age…never seen it…must go to library…" Well, that was Hermione. If in doubt, go to the library.

"Harry?" Ron whispered, and I realised I was frozen like a statue.

"Yeah?"

"Are they like, super powerful or something? The water guy's our age, and the shadow one is like 13! Do you think they're Deatheaters?"

Suddenly, the two boys seemed to realise where they were and that everyone was silently transfixed. The platform collapsed, but before they could fall to the ground the older boy controlled the water so they landed in front of the teacher's table. He still wasn't holding a wand though! I knew you could do some small wandless magic, but on a scale like this?

"Nico, what in Ha- Cerberus's name are we doing here?" The older one looked about my age. That was also when I realised what he was wearing. Or not wearing. Along with the entire female population of Hogwarts.

"That's not much better." The one called Nico muttered, his eyes a lot more subdued than they had been. What the hell were they talking about? They didn't seem to notice that there was an entire _school_ staring at them. However, the tension there had been between the two boys seemed to have dissolved during the fight.

"Hey, I'm trying!" The older boy looked, I recognised with a jolt, very like me. If I were tanned and muscular. Apart from that and his sea-green eyes, we were pretty much the same, apart from the scar obviously. He was lucky. He didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Whatever Percy. And stop pretending to be tired from the fight, we both know you aren't." This Nico boy seemed in a mood, but at least he had clothes on. He was very… what was the word? Goth. Right up to the skull ring on his finger he was fiddling with.

"Your fault." The Percy guy smirked and Nico scowled.

Percy was about to say something else, but McGonagall interrupted.

"I see we have two unexpected guests." That was a bit of an understatement. The whole hall was flooded with about two inches of water, the grey dusty stuff was everywhere and nobody seemed to be able to say a word. Unexpected indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit fillery, I know, (and I also know that fillery isn't a word, but I don't care.) but I wanted to explain why Nico got Percy up in the first place. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, and to those who thought it was good enough to follow and even favourite it! **

_This text is ancient greek._

**Annabeth: Because Percy's too busy blushing, I'll say it. None of us are owned by Alice, she's just put a weird mind control spell on us that makes us all do her bidding.**

**Harry: Oh, so ****_thats_**** what happened!**

Nico P.O.V.

Well, Percy and I had been fighting. The fight might possibly have been my fault. I knew that. But hey, I'd spent the weekend with Dad! We were now definitely not in Camp Half Blood. I knew that. But why we weren't there, how we got here, even where here was? Those were all questions I needed an answer to.

First, where were we? This looked a bit like a school, with a couple of hundreds of students. They looked absolutely ridiculous though. All of them were wearing robes and _pointed hats!_ I'm serious. I could see Percy was trying not to laugh.

"I see we have two unexpected guests." I jumped a foot as this grey haired old lady came up to us. She was wearing long bottle green robes and a tall, black pointy hat. She sounded very stern, but come on. It's hard to take someone in a pointy hat seriously. There was an odd accent to her voice that I couldn't quite place.

"What are your names?" I was tempted to lie, but the old woman probably would have known. I suck at lying.

"Nico di Angelo." I said, watching as she took in my appearance.

"Didn't you have a sword?" Damn.

Clicking my fingers in front of her face, I manipulated the Mist. Something Dad had been teaching me to do. "Uh, I never had a sword. And neither did-" I broke off and glared at Percy. He got the message and capped his sword.

"And neither did Percy." Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, but she shook her head and firmly said,

"I will talk about that later." Turning to Percy, she asked crisply, "And who might you be?"

I stifled a laugh as Percy's face went bright red. He'd finally got it that he was standing in his boxers in front of hundreds of complete strangers.

"Perc- Uh, Perseus Jackson. But I prefer to be called Percy." His cheeks were still flaming.

"Well, Mr Di Angelo and Mr Jackson, if you'd like to follow me. And there's no need to stare!" The hall, which had been completely silent, started talking again.

"Miss, uh…" Percy trailed off as the stern lady looked at him.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I am Headmistress here at Hogwarts." And then Percy lost it. Doubled up, he was laughing his head off. It was quite funny, but I am a son of Hades. I do not laugh.

"Mr Jackson, this is a very serious matter. I think you will also require some clothes." That shut him up, but he was about to start again when the McGonagall woman took out a stick. Really? A stick?

However, when she waved it, Percy was instantly wearing the same stupid robes as the people here. I smirked evilly at him, before noticing that McGonagall had done that with a stick. Was she a demigod? That would explain the whole Mist thing, but I'd never seen even the children of Hecate using a stick.

"Follow me." McGonagall swept off, leaving Percy to trip over his new robes.

"_Nico, why are we in England?" _That was the accent!

"_Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"_ I asked hopefully.

_"No."_ Percy was looking quite angry, whether at me, the robes, or just generally the world I didn't know.

_"Well, have you got any ideas?" _I retorted.

_"Actually yes." _I raised my eyebrows and muttered "_For once."_

_"Hey, I heard that! Did you accidentally shadow travel? Cause you were using all your shadowy powers, and it was all getting out of control." _Percy might actually be right! Of course, I'm not going to tell him that. He has a big enough ego as it is.

"_I was fine! And I was trying to shadow travel a bit away to get some rest. Might have overshot it a bit." _I mean, England wasn't _that _far away! And in case you're wondering, I wasn't really trying to shadow travel. It just kind of happened, with all the umbrakinesis going on.

_"A bit! We're in ENGLAND Nico. As in jolly old crumpets England. As in OVER THE ATLANTIC OCEAN England." _Percy was being oddly smart today. Maybe it was the whole up at 6am then fighting thing.

_"Why did you even wake me up in the first place?"_ Was Percy going to hold a grudge about this? That's my job.

_"Oh, just a rogue hellhound." _I said, trying to pass it off as nothing.

_"A HELLHOUND?" _Oh, for Hades sake! (I can use it. He's my father.)

_"Look, I think our problems are a bit more important now." _Percy reluctantly nodded, but before we could discuss getting back to camp, McGonagall stopped. She spoke to two gargoyles in front of her and they moved apart, revealing slowly spinning staircase.

She beckoned for us to go first, and we reluctantly stopped on to the staircase. It carried us up to a pair of massive wooden doors, which swung slowly open.

**A/N Whoo, another cliffhanger! Anyway, hopefully you like it. The next chapter shoukd be uploaded sometime this week, but I'm back to school on Thursday so chapter 5 will probably be next week.**

**Annabeth: And review, cause then she'll finish the story faster. and I can get out of Alice's brain and into the nice capable one of Rick Riordian.**

**Harry: I've just admitted I'll be forever stuck in a swirling vortex of fanfics. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry P.O.V.

The feast had finished early, and we'd all been sent back to our rooms. No one wanted to go to bed- instead we'd all been talking. The only topic of conversation? The two freaky wizards.

"I bet they're dark wizards!"

"How did they get in?"

"Why-"

"How-"

"When-"

Everybody's voices were melting together, and to top the awful headache I was getting, my scar began to twinge. Did that mean they were connected to… but he was gone. Definitely gone.

I noticed Hermione sitting in a corner, surrounded by a stack of books. Slipping past a group of girls giggling about Percy, I slumped into a seat beside her.

"Surely you can't have homework already?" I joked. Hermione wasn't listening. We sat in comfortable silence, until she suddenly squealed.

"Look, look, I found it!"

"Found what?"

"Umbrakinesis!" Ron had sidled up to me, and was looking at Hermione like she was mad. Or like he was in love with her. But probably like she was mad.

"Um-bra-kin-es-is. It's the shadow controlling Nico was doing.

"Ohh." Me and Ron said in unison. I, however, was still confused.

"How come we've never heard of it?" I asked.

"And actually, home come you've never heard of it?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know _everything_ Ronald! But anyway, this umbrakinesis is really dark magic. It's been outlawed for hundreds of years." She said, frowning.

"See! I told you they were dark wizards!" Ron shouted triumphantly.

Before Hermione could retaliate, the room went silent. Another shock? It was almost as if the day had been written by a really melodramatic writer. I turned to the cause of the disturbance- or silencing- and guess who it was? The two 'bloody-freaky-wizards'. Ron's quote.

Percy P.O.V.

It had quickly become an interesting day. The whole random fight with the son of Death at 6am? That was pretty normal. Turning up in a random location and probably traumatizing everyone? That was slightly less normal. But being almost completely naked, being flicked at with a stick and being in a school of wizards with pointy hats? That was weird, even for me.

McGonagall had asked where we were from. Nico is awful at lying, and the mist didn't work, so I had to lie through my teeth about a school in America and being taught self-defence. But really, Nico is so bad at lying I'm beginning to wonder if he was cursed by Hermes.

She'd told us to sleep in the Gryffindor dorm. It was so British, being in a dorm, but I was glad we weren't in a house called Hufflepuff. That just sounded like a sneeze.

I guess I was expecting some kind of reaction, but the whole room going deathly silent was a bit dramatic. Didn't these people have anything better to do?

"Yeah, hi, we're here. Umm, stop staring or something?" I said, breaking the silence. The room exploded with questions. I mean that literally. Someone set off a firework.

A skinny guy about my age with black unruly hair and green eyes came up to me.

"Percy, right?" I nodded, as he seemed to take in the Hogwarts robes. He seemed to be expecting a reaction when I looked at the lightning scar on his forehead, but all I knew was it didn't look like the real one. The wizard seemed relieved and kind of confused, but why would I know he was?

"Are you coming here?" he asked, seeming a bit shocked. As if I'd come to anywhere called _Hogwarts_!

"Nope. Your head teacher seemed to think they were most suitable." Nico saw me grimacing and chuckled, before being interrupted by a bushy haired witch.

The skinny black haired guy stood awkwardly there for a moment. He then blurted out "I wanted to tell you to watch out. There will be fangirls there in a minute."

"Fangirls?"

"Umm yeah. You did turn up in your boxers, and Nico's got that emo thing going." He grinned, before adding "I'm not gay, just that's all the girls have been talking about. And oh yeah, my name's Harry."

"Riiiight." I turned to another person who was tapping on my shoulder, but suddenly I felt a force rushing at us. Spinning on the spot, it was an army of girls. They were all squealing, and it was scary. Nico already had his sword out, and my hand was quivering over mine.

They reached us, and… hugged us? That was scarier than Medusa. Though, with Nico's fear of being near people in general, he had to be having it worse than me. I glanced over to see his face of utter horror. Yep, worse than me.

The hugging went on for a few minutes. I just couldn't get _why _they were doing it, but Nico was going to laugh when he told this to Annabeth. Finally, Harry intervened, and we escaped to a bedroom somewhere. This invincibility thing needed sleep.

**A/N Hope you like! I'm not really that keen on this, but Hannah (FilmLover733) kept going on at me to update, so this is for you. And I know it's late, but I went back to school. I have excuses.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nico P.O.V.

I woke up with a start to a terrifying scream. Not Percy though. Strange.

Instead, it was Harry, the one with the lightning scar. It absolutely _stunk_ of death, but so did this whole castle. There wasn't really any reason to get up. A skinny red-headed guy was shaking him as Harry flailed around in his sleep.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I felt really unsafe without all my knives in a place full of strangers.

"It's his scar. Harry's probably dreaming about You-Know-Who." A chubby boy answered from across the room.

"Actually, I don't know who." The boy looked at me questioningly.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Oh, so this guy was like monsters and gods. Dreams from gods are a bad thing, definitely.

"So, you don't want to say his name?" He was about to answer, but the screaming stopped abruptly. Harry sat up in bed, panting.

"Harry, are you okay? You were screaming your head off." The red-head looked really concerned.

"Nothing really happened. Just… pain. Voldemort's in a lot of pain." Was Voldemort this You-Know-Who? It was more like He-With-Too-Many-Hyphens.

I heard Percy mumble in his sleep. Of course he was still asleep. Luckily, I could sleep easily as well, so I drifted back to a happy world made entirely of black.

Someone was shaking me awake. I was about to pull out my sword, but it was probably Percy, and I wanted to wait until after breakfast to fight again.

"Nico?" So it wasn't Percy, rather the boy who I'd talked to last night. He jumped back when I flicked open my eyes. Good, the aura of death was still there, and I was feeling a lot more powerful. I would probably be able to shadow travel back today.

"Um, Nico, it's time for breakfast." Breakfast sounded like a very good thing. At the sound of breakfast, Percy shot up.

"Breakfast?" He looked so eager that I sniggered, and Percy pouted at me, then clambered into the robes piled next to his bed. I turned to pick up the black t-shirt and skinny jeans I'd dumped by my bed the night before, only to be greeted with robes! They were black, heavy and cumbersome, with a white stripe where all the Gryffindors had red.

Pulling them on, I tried to fit my head through an unnaturally small hole, which made me wonder if all these wizards had shrinking heads or something weird like that, before realizing that it was in fact an arm hole. Totally not embarrassing at all. I grabbed my knives, stuffing them up my sleeves, getting a weird look from the boy I now remembered as Neville, and followed him out of the door to the Great Hall.

Harry P.O.V

Percy and Nico stumbled through the doors of the Great Hall, both looking half asleep, though Percy seemed to perk up a bit at the smell of food. Nico seemed to radiate an aura of fear, and pain, and almost death, which was worse than even a death eater. This just raised my suspicions even more, because the magic he used looked incredibly dark. However, Percy was a different matter entirely. He seemed to be all derpy and not very dangerous at the beginning, but he seemed to be hiding a lot of power, which made me wonder what he'd done. He'd probably not been through what I had though.

Percy slumped onto the bench next to me, grabbing a plate and piling it high with bacon. He looked disgustedly at the scrambled egg and smoked salmon on Hermione's plate.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked, offended.

"It's just that fish are basically my-"Nico silenced Percy with a look, that had me shivering, but Percy just scowled and muttered something in another language.

"_Percy, more important problems like where to sacrifice our food?" _Nico whispered to Percy. What were they saying?

_"Can't we not do it just this once?" _ Percy moaned.

_"Your fault if Zeus blasts you into a little pile of crispy seaweed." _They both pointedly ignored the stares we were giving them.

After breakfast, we headed off to the Herbology greenhouses, expecting Percy and Nico to follow us. Instead, they hurried over to the Forbidden Forest. Where were they going? I motioned to Ron and Hermione, and pulled out the Invisibility cloak. Together we slipped under it, and followed the two as they strode confidently into the forest.

We passed Hagrid's hut, and I was tempted to slip in, but Percy and Nico showed no signs of slowing down. Finally, we reached not a clearing as I had expected, but six trees in a hexagon whose shadows met to produce a swirling sort of shadow vortex. I'd never even heard of something like this before, and by the looks of it neither had Ron or Hermione.

A cold chill swept past us, making the three of us reach in unison for our wands. Was it Dementors? Soon after there was another wave, this one of fear, and despair. It felt like there were Dementors, but Nico looked positively _gleeful. _Percy was a bit less ecstatic, but he looked relieved, not reliving his worst memories as I was sure was about to happen to me, Ron and Hermione.

For the first time since they'd set off for the forest, Nico spoke.

"I thought there was one here. I've accidentally arrived at this one a few times when I was still practicing."

"Because you don't accidentally arrive in places now at all." Percy smirked while Nico scowled. We looked at each other in confusion. Were they talking about apparation? But weren't apparation trails white?

With a loud hissing sound, Nico stepped into the shadows. He began to murmur in that strange language again, while Percy stood by looking bored. Nico's eyes snapped open, pure black, and quickly Percy got into the vortexy thing as well. Hermione gasped as their legs began to melt into the black, and Nico's head whipped round. Had he heard us? But we were at least twenty metres away, and under the invisibility cloak!

"Di immortales." Nico rolled his eyes, but before they could completely disappear into the shadows, I threw off the cloak.

"Who or what are you?"

**A/N: Umm... sorry? So I haven't died? I've had really bad writers block, and I'm sorry if this is crap, but I've been really busy, so sorry for not updating for about 3 months. Hopefully the next one will be a bit sooner.**


End file.
